Young and Bright
by TiramisuCoffee
Summary: His brain attempted to make a coherent thought. To figure out exactly what had happened to trigger that event, and the more he tried to think about it the more tired his body grew and the more he realized he did give a damn about the 'whys' and the 'how comes'. (( Ponzu x Pokkle ))


_Young and Bright_

* * *

"So they abandoned this cabin because there's _something_ in the lake?" Pokkle asked, his curiosity taking over as he continued to stare at the frozen water outside of the little hut they were in.

Ponzu rubbed her arms in a vain effort to keep warm. "That's what rumors say. C'mon, let's go look for them now." She urged her companion who did not seem too excited about her plan.

"I thought we were going after the _thing_ first." He said, almost complaining as he followed the girl outside in the white desert they decided to adventure in. Now that he was a Beast Hunter, Pokkle was determined to find new animal species and his guts told him that the creature in the lake in the Northern Mountains was a good place to start this new adventure of his. Unfortunately though, the heavens partnered him up with this insect-crazy girl who wanted to add to her little army of flying bugs what were known as 'Crystal Bees', translucent bees which were covered in ice and made the sweetest honey from the rare flowers in the mountains. Their sting burned even more than common bees, injecting what is called 'ice venom' through veins. If it reached the heart there were high possibilities of death through hypothermia.

"You're not even sure what's under there." The snow arrived all the way to Ponzu's ankles, making the simple act of walking troublesome. "It's just rumors."

At those words Pokkle pouted and slumped his shoulders. This girl was slowing him down. He should just go by himself. Why did he decide to travel with such a pretty face in the first place?

Ponzu refrained the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Whatever, go chase your dream while I look for the Crystals."

"Whaaat?"She wanted to split up? In a place like this? "I'm not going to let you roam the mountains by yourself." What if she fell down a slope? Or broke a leg? Or worse… get stung by one of those bees.

"What?" the annoyance in Ponzu's tone was evident. She probably thought he was of the idea she was a week little girl, which were exactly his thoughts.

"If you'll get hurt it'll be a pain. I'll have to come look for you, carry your big butt back to the cabin, nurse you back to health through love and – HEY!" Pokkle laughed when Ponzu kicked snow in his face. She was feisty. He liked that.

"You don't babysit me, I don't babysit you. That was our deal." She glared at him, though the corners of her lips curled into a smile. "See you before the sunsets." He waved and kept his eyes glued to her back as her frame became smaller and smaller. "Stop looking at my butt! I hope you get eaten by that lake monster, you idiot!" he barely heard her yell and chuckled. What a woman.

* * *

For hours he examined the surface of the frozen lake. He knocked against the layer of ice; cut a hole through it; took pieces of raw meat he brought with him at tossed them in the water. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing and he was so disappointed. Sure, there was no evidence to prove the rumors, but how would he face Ponzu when she would come back? She would make fun of him for days seeing as he found nothing. He really hoped she hadn't been able to find those killer bees either. At least they would have been even.

And then the unexpected.

he felt something grab his ankle, something frozen and viscid. He lost his balance, the ice cracking beneath, barely able to summon his nen bow when he felt surrounded by liquid ice and icy knives piecing his skin and heart.

No air. No breath.

Cold death.

…

* * *

And now warmth, embracing him with two thin arms and a soft chest pressed against his freezing one. He had no energy to even open his eyes.

"It wasn't a death wish, it wasn't a death wish. I was joking. Pokkle, get warm. C'mon, get warm!" he heard a faint breath near his ear that sent shivers down his spine, until he realized his entire body was shaking, and not due to that warmth.

As consciousness finally returned, Pokkle recognized Ponzu's figure over him, her arms tightly wrapped around his body and her hands rubbing his back. If he wasn't freezing to death he would be enjoying that closeness more….

… Why did that even matter now?

"Mnhg… wha…?" he croaked, his throat was sore and his lips were granite. Ponzu pressed her cheek against his and he could have sworn a tear ran down her face, or maybe he was just still soaked in freezing water.

She sighed in relief against his neck, sending another shiver down his spine. As sensibility returned to his hands, his fingers began to ache along with the rest of his body. What the hell happened?

Before he could find the energy to word that thought, she answered as if already knowing what he wanted to ask. "You got sucked in the lake. The ice cracked and you fell."

_'__I did?'_ he remembered differently. Pokkle clearly sensed something wrapping around his ankle and pulling him under. He attempted to lift himself, only then realizing he was lying on the floor of the cabin.

He slightly turned his head to acknowledge his surroundings. When was the fire turned on? And why had he no clothes on?

His eyes travelled back to the person resting over him. He could only see her back raising and lowering as she breathed. She was being so tender. Why did he love it so much? Why did she smell so beautiful? She was so warm and soft against him…

Pokkle shifted abruptly, unable to free himself of her lock as he began to realize. "You… you… naked?" His cheeks turned a (very) pale pink as he felt the soft vibration of her week laughter against his neck.

"Idiot. I'm not _completely_ naked." Ponzu stated, lifting herself enough so that they could exchange a look. Without giving it much of a thought Pokkle's hands went to touch the girl's back relieved and at the same time disappointed about that thin layer of fabric covering her torso. His fingers trailed down her waist and stopped as he came in contact with her pants.

"Oh…" he mumbled, Ponzu picking up on the disappointment in his voice.

"You are though." She teased and she saw color coming back in his face.

"Wha-?!" he shot up, bumping his forehead against Ponzu's and immediately lying back down. "Ouch!" they both whined and brought a hand to the sore spot.

"The water really froze your brain!" she complained, giving Pokkle a taunting glance.

He decided to ignore her comment. "Oh… a blanket." He stuttered as he just saw the cover resting just above his navel. He brought it all the way up to his nose, but wouldn't stop his trembling. He was still freezing cold.

"You're not warm enough, yet." Ponzu said calmly, removing the blanket and tossing it over her own shoulder before taking Pokkle in another warm embrace, resting against him and rubbing his cold arms.

His already stiff body briefly tensed at that contact, her high temperature clashing with his and making him sigh in relief. He barely noticed Ponzu sucking air through her teeth as if in pain. He was ice to her.

"Ah. Sorry." Pokkle whispered, comfortable in that embrace and not feeling too guilty for having her that close. She simply raised her shoulder's carelessly in response.

Huh.

What was up with this girl? He always thought Ponzu wasn't your typical woman. She didn't wear dresses, makeup was not really her thing, she did not blush when someone would attempt to compliment her. Wasn't that what girls were suppose to be like? Not only that, she was also headstrong , incredibly determined and sassy. For crying out loud, she even loved insects! How many girls like insects? He often wandered what was going on in her mind.

To her defense though, Pokkle had never really spend so much time with women, so his idea of them was influenced by stereotypes. Even if his friend did not possess these typical 'feminine qualities' , she was an incredible person and she would make a great hunter one day.

_She was young and the days to come were bright for her._

Pokkle was still distracted by his train of thoughts when he almost unconsciously placed his hand on Ponzu's lower back, gently rubbing with his thumb against her skin as his other arm was around her waist. Perhaps that was too hasty; to hell with it. If she did not want this she could simply punch him and things would be over. To his surprise, she did not move; instead she lifted herself up and stared him in the eye with an unreadable face.

"You're still cold." She said absentmindedly, her eyes trailing to his lips.

"You're warm." He distractedly added, his eyelids half opened as he gazed at her. "Thanks for the update, though."

A smile played on her face. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gently tilted her head to the side while still keeping eye contact. Damn.

She took his hands and gave them a quick look, holding them between her own and blowing against them. It felt so good.

"You're hands and lips are purple."

Maybe this wasn't such a bad situation anyway.

"Am I going to die? I feel like I'm about to die. I think I'm dying." Pokkle joked as he cracked a smile when her lips brushed against his fingers. "This would be the most lame and awesome death in the world."

"Explanation time?" she questioned him with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"A great hunter like myself dying by falling into a frozen lake." He began with a fake-solemn tone which he dropped as he added. "That's the lame part."

"What's the awesome part?"

"Being naked and having a girl hold me close as I breath my last breath. Oh! The drama!" he sounded much weaker than he desired to. "Ponzu! What are you going to do?"

Ponzu rolled her eyes before looking back at Pokkle mouth. "You're still purple." She said before her lips gently pressed against his. The burning sensation of her hot lips against his ice ones was unbearably intense. She continued to move her lips along his, getting acquainted to the softness of that touch. At first timid movements, now more steady and warm.

Wow, was she really kissing him? She felt like fire against his granite lips.

His brain attempted to make a coherent thought. To figure out exactly what had happened to trigger that event, and the more he tried to think about it the more tired his body grew and the more he realized he did give a damn about the 'whys' and the 'how comes'.

He realized, this was all he ever wanted from her. He closed his eyes, finally letting himself indulge in the moment when Ponzu moved away. He quickly moved his hand behind her neck and pulled her in again. Where the hell did she think she was going?

Her lips smiled over his, amused and (he hoped) delighted by his sudden reaction.

They rested in that touch, pulling away and locking eyes together, the yearning in her blue orbs too tempting to fight back.

And for some reason, he remembered what he told her earlier.

"Nurse me back to health with love!" he said with a hint of (too much) enthusiasm in his voice.

Silence.

Ponzu grabbed the cover and smothered it against his face. He couldn't stop the weary laughter from coming.

"Urgh! You are so LAME!" she huffed before Pokkle was able to free himself and look at her with wide eyes. "I should of let you freeze in that lake." He grinned and weakly raised his hand and pointed his finger right in front of her face.

"I found it! I found the terrible creature everyone has been talking about! It's YOU!" he croaked with a sly grin-

He swore she saw her crack a smile before she proceeded to suffocate him in the blanket again.

"Aaah! Help! Someone help me! Save me from this horrible monster!"

He burst out in laughter, to which Ponzu followed up.

And for the time being, he enjoyed and relished the moment, not wanting to think of what the future would hold for them. The only thing he cared about was Ponzu. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and touch her, and make love to her. He wanted to be with her for as long as possible.

_After all, they were still young, and the days to come were bright._

* * *

**Notes:**

Thanks so much for reading thus far. I do hope you enjoyed this little story of mine. I just love these two and i wish we would have seen more of them :'C I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!

I just needed to write something about them. I feel they're not your "typical romantic" couple and I wanted to show that, even if briefly. There are many forms of romance and goofy around is one of them :)

I would love to hear what you think of this. See you soon-ish!


End file.
